


A Little After Party

by Haruyzal



Series: Percico One Shots – Haruyzal. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After Party, Based on a Ed Sheeran Song, Cause he can, Dancing, Fluff, Fluffy, Jason Grace being a fanboy, Kinda, M/M, New Years, One Shot, Party, Percico - Freeform, Short One Shot, Thinking Out Loud, and Percy singing badly, dance, not much details though cause I suck with words, okay you know what? I suck at tagging stuff, read it or leave it I guess, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruyzal/pseuds/Haruyzal
Summary: Nico and Percy had been holding a New Years party and this is their small after party! Seriously short so there's a tiny bonus down at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, etc. They belong to the amazing Rick Riordan. Thinking Out Loud is by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Also, do know that this is MY work. I just decided to repost it to AO3 from Fanfiction.net !

[ **Nico’s Point Of View** ]

 

 _Water._ That was all I could think about…  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night and felt really thirsty, so I decided to head downstairs to get a glass of water.  
  
On my way downstairs, I remembered what occurred before I fell asleep, so it didn’t surprise me when I saw Annabeth, Piper, Grover, Juniper, Reyna and that the rest of the gang were sleeping in our living room all over the place. Obviously, they had been drunk. Me included.  
  
Was I really the only one sober enough to drag myself to bed instead of passing out on the floor? Apparently so.  
  
Even though my friends and sisters didn’t surprise me, Percy did. He was still awake, sitting on the sofa as he played Ed Sheeran’s song, Thinking Out Loud, over and over again on his phone.  
  
“Hey Perce. You’re not sleepy?” I asked and made my way towards him. He just grinned at me and shook his head. Oh boy, I could tell that he was still drunk. That grin could only mean trouble.  
  
The second I sat my bum on the couch, he hugged me.  
  
“Place your head on my beating heart ~  
  
Thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are,” Percy sang oh so badly and slightly off key . I chuckled at his bad singing and did as he said:  
  
I placed my head on his chest and enjoyed listening to his beating heart.  
  


Badump… Badump… Badump…  
  


I felt drowsy and was about to fall asleep, but then Percy stood up. Annoyingly, he also pulled me with him. “Let’s dance, Nico,” he whispered into my ear. His voice made me shiver.  
  
Percy took a hold of my wrist and led me to a part of the floor where no bodies lay. Oh god, I’m about to sound like freaking Shakespear… Moving on.  
  
Percy placed his hands on my waist and took my left hand in his right hand, taking the male part of the dance. I didn’t mind one bit. Or, maybe just a little. I let go of Percy’s hand, which made my boyfriend pout and give me puppy eyes – But only for a moment.  
  
I took Percy’s arms around my waist, then placed mine around his neck. He gave me a smile that may or may not have made my heart into a puddle. He leaned in, his nose touching mine. I couldn’t help but smile as I pecked his lips. I promised myself to share this rare, precious moment.  
  
Not that it’s rare that we kissed! No, we do that quite frequently. It’s rare because we’re _dancing_. If my memory served me right, I’ve never danced before. But it seemed that I did just fine, as long as Percy would lead.  
  
I rested my head on the of Percy’s neck and closed my eyes. It felt like a dream. Was this a dream? Better not be… It felt so real, and so right.

 

 **Bonus: Jason The Fanboy.  
**   
“… Maybe we found love right where we are.”  
  
Jason clutched his hands to his ears; he had now heard that song too many times now, and Percy’s horrid singing didn’t make it any better.  
  
A low growl escaped Jason’s lips as he internally wished to smash Percy’s phone into tiny pieces. A million pieces. Anything to make that ginger _stop singing_.  
  
Jason opened his eyes slowly, and boy did the sight delight his heart. He tried to discreetly find his phone – He swore he put them beside him under the table. After a moment of frantic searching, he finally saw it in Hazel’s hands. Quickly, he took the phone from the girls tightly grasped hands, unlocked his phone, found the camera function and started filming.  
  
As the fanboy he was, he felt an urge to squeal, but didn’t want to risk shaking the camer. Hey, it’s not everyday you see your OTP dancing to Ed Sheeran. As annoying as the song was, it fit the couple so well. Or, at least in Jason’s opinion.  
  
Damn, he couldn’t wait to send the video to Aphrodite, Hades, Poseidon… Screw it. He’ll send it to every one in his contact list! And that was about 240 contacts, including the Hot Pizza Man who always seemed to flirt with him.  
  
Okay, maybe that was going too far…  
  
Eh, whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> (Latest Edit: 01/01 – 2017)
> 
> Please do tell me if I missed a typo, or if a sentence is incorrect.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
